The need for mobility has led some enterprise customers to extend services developed for the enterprise network to wireless devices. For example, an enterprise customer may develop a client application that emulates the wire-based service experience (e.g., the enterprise network experience). The client application may then be implemented on wireless devices. However, the client application typically only supports the enterprise service with dual mode access: access via a cellular network (e.g., GSM or UMTS), or access via a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network. As a result, based on the type of access technology that is available, the user will have to use a corresponding phone with the specific access technology. In other words, the customer ends up with multiple phones to be selectively used, based on the customer's physical location and the particular access technology available at that location.